Final Fantasy 10 You
by Vangers
Summary: Parodie du jeux vidéo Final Fantasy 10.
1. Chapter 1

**1er chapitre : Le début**

**Narrateur**: A Zarnakand, Il est vingt heures, sur une péniche de merde au bord d'une mer polluée!

Tidus, Joueur et capitaine de l'équipe des Zarnakand Abes, dernier au classement, espère gagnez le dernier match de la saison pour éviter la relégation sinon ZNK vend le club et lui avec!

Tidus sortant de sa péniche: HAA _*en s'étirant*, _bon j'ai éteint le gazinière, programmer le magnétoscope pour enregistrer star académie, balancer les poubelles dans le flotte, bon let's go pour le match, tient v'la mes fans!

**Narrateur**: Un p'tit groupe de fan hurlant jusqu'a la mort…

**Fan numéro un(gamin) **: Ouais j'espère que tu vas gagnez ce match!

**Fan numéro deux(femme) :** Ouais c'est mon héros, oh il me regarde!

**Tidus **: _*se rapprochant vers la fan numéro deux* _Salut _(ouais elle est bonne!) _comment tu t'appelle?

**Fan numéro deux **: Je m'appelle fan numéro deux!

**Tidus **: hein! tu peut répéter s'il te plait?

**Fan numéro deux **: Ouais c'est mon héros, oh il me regarde!

**Tidus **: Putain de PNJ de merde!

**Fan numéro deux **: Je m'appelle fan numéro deux!

**Tidus **: Ouais c'est ça!

**Fan numéro deux**: ouais c'est mon héros, oh il me regarde!

**Tidus**: TA GUEULE!!! _*lui balançant un Mawashigeri dans la gueule et s'envolant vers d'autre cieux*_

**Fan numéro deux**: JE M'APPelle fa... _*qui disparaît dans…*_

**Tidus **: Et toi gamin qu'est ce que tu veux?

**Fan numéro un **: Tu peux signez mon ballon s'il te plait?

**Tidus **: Enfin un PNJ intelligent, tu serait pas d'Oblivion?

**Fan numéro un **: Si, mais bon pour l'instant la bas c'est un peu la merde, alors je préfère rester ici!

**Tidus **: Ok, tient s'est signer!

**Fan numéro un **: _"A mom fam kui viend d'aublyvion, Tiduz", _quand je vais le dire a mes copains!

**Tidus **: Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai un match, alors vient me voir!

**Fan numéro un **: Ouais a toute a l'heure j'irai t'encourager!

**Narrateur **: Courant vers le stade a toute vitesse, puis soudain s'arrêta et regarda vers l'écran géant, un LCD haute définition deux cents cinquante millions de pixels , son digital suround 5.1! Dessus se trouve l'ancien génie du blizt, Jetch qui est soit disant le Papa de Tidus, Vous savez le héros pathétique de notre histoire...

**Tidus **: Hééé!

**Narrateur**: hum… Vous savez le héros que tous le monde aime et que tous parent aimerait avoir comme gendre…

**Tidus**: Ouais c'est mieux!

**Narrateur**: Enfin bref dessus c'est Jetch, ancien bliztballeur de génie, disparut en mer, c'est l'anniversaire de sa mort aujourd'hui et c'est un évènement important alors respect bande d'inculte!

**Tidus**: _*regardant l'écran LCD haute définition* _Je vais prouvez a tous le monde que je suis meilleur que lui.

**Narrateur**: Ben c'est pas gagné...

**Tidus**: _*qui fait mine d'avoir pas entendu* _bon let's go pour le match! _*il s'en va vers le stade*_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Michel **__: *En direct du stade de Zarnakand* _Dans deux minutes se déroulera le match qui décidera du destin de deux équipes, qui sera reléguer dans le néant, les Zarnakand Abes(ZA) contre les Los Bevellos(LB)! Les voici ils entrent sur le terrain, les voila , les Zarnakand Abes. C'est une montagne d'encouragement pour cette équipe, on peut voir leur capitaine entraint de se fumer un clope sur le banc, pénard quoi. Il faut dire aussi que le capitaine des ZA n'est autre que le fils du célèbre Jetch, c'est une pression énorme, il porte (ou portait) sur son épaule la fierté de son père. Ah voici les LB, qui faut dire que c'est la plus mauvaise équipe du moment après les ZA, enfin bref place au match! Les deux capitaines s'avance vers le centre du terrain, ah c'est chaud entre les capitaines. Tidus qui c'est bien foutu de la gueule des maillots des LB vient de se prendre un Foudre X par le capitaine des LB, C'est une honte je n'ai jamais vu ça dans un match. Ah Tidus se relève, qu'est ce qui va faire, je crois qu'il va répliquer…

**Tidus **: ULTIMA!!!

**Michel **: oh le con…_*PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFF*_

**Narrateur **: Tidus sortait des débris du stade qu'il a lui même pété, courant vers la sortit, il remarqua qu'au loin ,la moitié de la ville était dévaster et qu'une panique général c'était installer dans les rue de Zanarkand, mais il remarqua aussi dans la foule un homme habiller en rouge , et qui malheureusement connaissait très bien…

**Tidus **: Hé Auron c'est toi?

**Auron **: Nan c'est ta mère, suis moi tête de fion si tu veux pas crever!

**Tidus **: Mais attends qu'est ce que tu fais là…_*apercevant un gros monstre qui_

_Flotte et qui détruit toute vie sur son passage* _Cette quoi cette chose!

**Auron **: On la baptiser Sin.

**Tidus **: Sin?!

**Auron **: Ouais ça te la coupe hein?!

**Narrateur **: Des monstre foncent vers nos héros…

**Tidus **: Ouais super merci de nous avoir prévenu!

**Narrateur **: Pas de problème…

**Auron **: Hé tient attrape ça! _*il balance une épée vers Tidus*_

**Tidus **: AH mais pas dans la gueule!

**Auron **: C'est de la part de ton père!

**Tidus **: C'est de mon vieux ?

**Auron **: Nan je l'ai achetez à Oaka en faite !Bon lets go lady!

**Narrateur **: Auron et Tidus défoncèrent les monstres qui arrivaient en masse toute en frayant un chemin vers la sortie, puis arrivèrent devant un pont près a s'effondrer dans l'océan…

**Tidus **: Bon Auron a toi l'honneur!

**Auron **: _*braquant son épée devant Tidus* _Honneur aux femmes!

**Tidus **: Arf... Salope !

**Narrateur **: Avancent lentement mais sûrement sur le pont, murmurant toutes les insultes inimaginables envers Auron puis soudain le temps s'est arrêté, un gamin en capuche se dressait devant lui…

**Tidus **: Hé gamin le pont va céder bouge ta graisse!!

**Gamin **: Tu me parles sur un autre ton pédé!

**Tidus **: Hé tu veux que je t'égorge?

**Gamin **: Hé tu veux que j'appelle Bahamut ?

**Tidus **: Euh non ça va...

**Gamin **: J'ai arrêtez le temps pour que tu passe avant que pont ne cède mais vu que tu ma bien casser les couilles, je vais l'accéléré juste pour te faire chier, j'espère que tu cours plus vite que flash?! _*puis il disparut, le temps repris mais défila a une vitesse affolante*_

**Narrateur **: Tidus courant vers l'autre coté du pont a toute allure, mais le pont s'éffondra, il fit un saut de dix mètres et s'accrocha a une corniche. Auron s'approchant de lui et le pris par le col de son Polo!

**Tidus **: Hé tu froisse pas mon Lacoste okay? Et puis comment t'es arriver là? Le pont a céder!

**Auron **: J'ai pris le téléporteur juste à coté, j'allais pas passer sur ce foutu pont quand même , je tiens trop a la vie.

**Tidus **: Salope!

**Auron **:Quoi?

**Tidus **:Non rien.

**Auron **: Péteux.

**Narrateur **: Soudain un ombre menaçante surgit au dessus de leurs tête, Sin était au dessus d'eux…

**Tidus **: Sin est au dessus de nous !

**Narrateur **: Puis un trou s'ouvra au dessus de leur tête !

**Auron **:Ceci est le début de ton histoire de merde, retient ta respiration !

**Tidus **: hein? Ne me dis pas qu'il va chier?!

**Auron **: SI! MUHAHAHAHAHA !!!

**Tidus **: NON HAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Le nouveau monde... et Sergio**

**Narrateur : **Deux heures plus tard (20 2 donc vingt-deux heures), notre héros se retrouve seul, dans un temple en ruine, abandonné de tous, il avait froid, pour se réchauffer , il commença une séance de masturb...

**Tidus **: Hé !

**Narrateur **: hum, pour se réchauffer, notre héros fit un feu de bois avec le silex trouver dans une pièce et des feuille morte trouver sur une pierre tombale. C'est mieux comme ça...

**Tidus **: Ouais !

**Narrateur **: Mais personne n'y croira?!

**Tidus **: M'en fou... Je me demande bien où peut se trouver Auron?! La seul chose que j'ai de lui c'est une lettre.

**Narrateur** : Tidus qui lit la lettre d'Auron : « _Cher Tidus, Malheureusement si tu lis cette lettre c'est que t'es encore vivant, je t'ai amener dans Ce monde car je devais tenir une promesse que j'aurais jamais du faire, enfin bref si tu réussi 0 survivre pendant six mois ici je t'entraînerai et comme ça on pourra battre les saiyens qui arriverons sur terre pour la détruire (Tidus : hum) ,si ta des réclamation a faire envoie une lettre a :_

_Squaresoft Scenario_

_14 rue des tongues_

_77777 Tokyo Cedex_

_Voilà quoi, au faite tu te trouve dans un temple où un monstre du nom de Sergio habite, il se réveille dans les alentours de vingt-deux heures et vingt-deux heures et demie! Si tu le bats je viendrais te chercher aussitôt OK ! Bisou ,_ _Auron! »_

**Tidus **: Un monstre du nom de Sergio, pff je vais me le faire rapidos ouais! HEY SERGIO TU RAMÈNE TON GROS CUL TOUT DE SUITE !!!

**Sergio** : *qui se réveille*RHA QUI MA REVEILLER !RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !_*Sergio se rapproche de Tidus*_

**Tidus **: Okay voyons son statut. _*Tidus sort le scanner de sa poche*_

**Scan **: Prénom : Sergio Nom : Lopez

Age : 234 ans

Adresse : 13 rue du Temple en ruine au sud de Bévelle et au nord de Besaid.

Adresse msn :

Père: Ricardo Lopez Mère: Jenova

**Tidus**: Putain mais je m'en branle de ça! Je veux son statut?!

**Scan **: Statut MSN : inactif Dernière connexion : il y a deux jours

**Tidus **: (qui commence a perdre patience) non l'autre statut !

**Scan **: Exposition de statue des invokeurs qui se sont fait démonter par Sin le 12 Avril au temple de Bévelle !

**Tidus **: Putain y en a marre de ces scanners , c'est vraiment de la merde, JE VEUX SON ÉTAT PHYSIQUE ET MENTAL!

**Sergio **: C'est un scanner de Microsoft ?

**Tidus **: Ouais, j'avais un Linux mais on me la chouraver au vestiaire, tient la il me mets t'es mensuration, oh pas mal !

**Sergio **: _*qui rougit*_ Merci. Tien v'la mes stats. _*il lui refile une feuille de papier*_

**Tidus qui lit la feuille**: HP : 9999999 MP 9999

Force 255 Défense 255

**Tidus **: heu tu te fous de ma gueule ?

**Sergio **: non pourquoi, bon on se bastonne maintenant ?

**Tidus** qui balise à mort : attends une seconde _*il reprend la lettre d'Auron*_ :_PS - E__n faite c'est le cousin de Sin. Si tu arrive a le battre je bouffe mon manteau MWHUahAHAHAHAHAHAHa ! »_

**Tidus **: hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, AU SECOURS !! PROUF _*****__Le mur gauche du temple explose*_

**Sergio **: PUTIN C'EST QUI KA PETE MA BARAQUE? JE VIENS TOUT JUSTE DE FINIR DE LA PAYER !

**?????:** Besoin d'un coup de main? _*un inconnu en cuir apparaît par le trou qu'il vient de pété*_

**Tidus **: Ouais ça serait pas de refus!

**?????:** Ok laisse moi faire. Tien met ces boules quiès!_*puis elle sort une boule rouge et blanche*_

**Tidus **: Ok! _*il l'ai met*_

**?????:** Bien, Rondoudou go!

**Rondoudou **: doudou!

**?????:** Rondoudou lance Berceuse?

**Rondoudou **: Rondoudoudoudou rondoudou rondoudou!

**Sergio **:Tu crois vraiment que cette merde va...ZZZ ZZZ ZZZ ZZZ!!

**?????:** Rondoudou revient, Allez on se casse, hein?

**Tidus **: ZZZ ZZZ!!

**?????:** Sans commentaire!


End file.
